1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fluid/solid separator using a plurality of curved nozzles and a perforated cone filter to separate water and contaminants out of fuels used for products for combustion.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
It is well known to employ separate water and solid contaminant filters and separators, manufactured as self-contained units, to remove water and solid contaminants from fuel. Use of these units involve inconvenience and loss of time because they have to be removed from their mounting positions and fuel lines, connections, and clamps have to be removed in order to change the filter elements, etc. for cleaning and maintenance purposes. They also have to be disassembled and sent back to their manufacturers for repair when skilled maintenance personnel or appropriate parts are not easily obtained. Among the fluid/solid separators that have been proposed are those shown in the U.S. Patents identified below. These Patents and their applicability to this invention are discussed in four different groups.
The group of Patents comprised of U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,264 issued to Szymaszek et al. on Mar. 6, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,807 issued to Neuman on Mar. 2, 1965 is most relevant to this invention. These two Patents each show a liquid separating apparatus which includes a curved input port to create centrifugal action by the liquid. However, Szymaszek et al. and Neuman both have only one curved port.
The group of Patents comprised of U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,994 issued to Wakley et al. on Oct. 23, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,759 issued to Mandy on Sep. 1, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,994 issued to Kocher on May 14, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,751 issued to Casamitjana on Jan. 26, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,555 issued to Vicard on Oct. 9, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,588 issued to Ades on Jun. 4, 1968, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,045 to Large on Apr. 12, 1955 collectively show various ways of creating a centrifugal effect in the fluid to be separated in a fluid separator. However, none of the Patents in this group disclose causing this centrifugal effect with one or more curved nozzles.
The group of Patents comprised of U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,992 issued to Hurner on Feb. 26, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,046 issued to Waite on Nov. 21, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,751 issued to Smisson on Sep. 12, 1989, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,302 issued to Seo et al. on Jul. 12, 1977 collectively show various fluid separators with bottom filters. However, none of the Patents in this group disclose a filter comprised of a perforated cone filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,710 issued to Dunicz on Jun. 3, 1980 discloses a cone filter with a perforated sleeve that acts as a strainer. However, this Patent does not consist of the perforations being an integral part of the cone filter.
There is need for an improved fuel/contaminant separator whereby both liquid and solid contaminants can be economically separated from fuel by a single, easily maintained unit. The present invention is intended to satisfy this need.